


My Oath to You

by LadyXandra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Complete, F/M, Feelings, First Love, Inspired Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Oaths & Vows, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandra/pseuds/LadyXandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote from Fenris' perspective to his female Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Oath to You

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age 2 is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine, however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

You make your commands, and I humbly obey

 

Without chains I gladly choose to stay

 

I may not be noble in how I stand

 

And yet my word is your command

  
  
  


You may be Queen to all who see

 

But no servant am I on bended knee

 

Boldly I go wherever I shall wander

 

My status only a fool would ponder

  
  
  
  
  


However I do not question so plainly

 

Or boast of my deeds so vainly

 

My duty is one sworn on oath and fealty

 

Not one of bound solely to royalty

  
  
  


A freeman has never breathed so deep

 

Walking without waking in their sleep

 

A slave has never been bound so sure

 

As I am bound by your divine allure

  
  
  


With forethought I shall raise my sword

 

Never has one been so adored

 

With unyielding passion and desire

 

My love for you an eternal pyre

  
  
  


My breath, my life, my heart

 

Until your whim, I shant e’re depart

 

My shield, my armor, my soul

  
All are yours to wield, forevermore


End file.
